


Three Rules

by Amateur_Hour



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Grinding, Licking, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nipple Play, Non-Penetrative Sex, Omega! Felix, Post-Time Skip, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Rutting, Scent Kink, alpha! sylvain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 06:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amateur_Hour/pseuds/Amateur_Hour
Summary: “What do you w-" Sylvain started to growl out before he realised who was standing behind the door.“What I want is for you to stop stinking up the place.” Felix snapped.





	Three Rules

Felix wiped the sweat of his brow as he enter the mess hall. He showed up towards the later half of the breakfast hour so the line wasn’t long. Training so early in the morning has definitely increased his appetite. Not really caring what he got once he reach the front. He picked up his tray and scanned the room. The only person he could see that he recognised was Mercedes, wrapped up more in her book than her food. 

He walked over, mumbling a ‘hello’ as he sat down next to her. 

“Morning Felix.” She smiled. “Has Byleth talked to you yet?” 

Felix shook his head as he began to eat. 

“We're going into some of the nearby villages, we haven’t completely gotten rid of all the bandits yet...” Mercedes started. “Also we need to get some supplies such as more blankets, bandages, scent neutralizing candles, candlehol-" 

“Why the sudden need for them?” 

“Which one?” 

“The candles.” 

“Haven’t you heard... Sylvain started his rut.” Mercedes whispered. 

“I haven’t smelt anything.” Felix replied. 

“Probably because you were already up and training early before it started, as usual.” She smiled. “He wasn’t wondering around the training are either, I saw him wondering around the garden before Byleth and Seteth had to force him back to his room.” 

“He wasn’t harassing anyone was he?” 

“No not really, only really growled at anyone who got too close to him.” Mercedes answered. “Even though it just starting, he's letting out a pretty strong scent. It's been almost unbearable for Ingrid and Dimitri.” 

“It must be a pretty bad one then.” Felix grumbled and stood up. 

“Where are you going?” Mercedes asked. 

“To the dormitories, obviously.” 

“W-what you can't-" She said, grabbing onto his wrist. 

“Relax, I brought some scent neutralizing candles with me. I can lay down across the corridor.” 

“But!” 

“Don’t worry, he isn’t going to hurt me.” 

Mercedes sighed but let’s go of his wrist and watched him exit the hall. 

\-- 

Felix entered his room and headed straight to his desk. Opening the top draw, pulling out a wooden box containing thick white candles and a few candle holders. He grabbed the box and held it under his arm and with his other hand he took his chair and pulled it out of the room. 

He pushed the chair up against the wall and placed the box on the seat of it. 

The rooms that belonged to the Black Eagles and Golden Deer were left unlocked after the fall of the monastery. They had been cleaned out but left unused. Felix walked into each of the unoccupied rooms and took the chairs, spreading them evenly down the corridor. Placing one candle in it’s candleholder on the seat of the chair and lit it with fire magic. 

Within minutes Sylvain's scent was starting to be washed over by the candles. While it didn’t completely cover it, it would have to do. 

He turned his head towards Sylvain’s room and sighed. They haven’t really talked so that much after the fall. To be honest, he had be avoiding him but he had his reasons. 

He was going to give the door three knocks but of the seconds on, the door whipped open. 

“What do you w-" Sylvain started to growl out before he realised who was standing behind the door. 

“What I want is for you to stop stinking up the place.” Felix snapped, scanning the ginger's body. Sylvain had removed all of his armour and wore nothing more than an undershirt and pants. 

Sylvain jumped back at the sight of Felix. “Oh, hey.” He said sheepishly. 

“Why the hell are you in rut? I'd think that you would take something so this wouldn’t happen or at the very least lessen your scent. Some people are on edge.” Felix said, crossing his arms. “Why wouldn’t you come prepared?” 

“Because I know you'd be here.” 

Felix sighed, watching Sylvain’s nose twitch before turning his head away. 

“...But I'll be honest, I kind of forgot about the promise we all made while we were students. So when I did remember, I was already running late.” Sylvain said as he leaned on the door frame. “Heck, I didn’t think I’d make it in time by the time I headed out. Didn’t have time to pack everything that I needed.” He laughed. 

“Doesn’t really explain why you’d think I'd come here.” 

“Because no matter how much you hate it, you never break a promise.” 

Felix closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

“Anyway, I put some candles out so that Dimitri and Ingrid won’t be bothered.” Felix said. 

“You're not bothered by my scent?” 

“... I never said that.” 

“But you didn’t include yourself.” 

Felix grumbled under his breath. Neither of them said anything for a couple of seconds. 

“... So... did you just come here to lecture me? You could have just lit the candles and left but you chose to knock on my door.” Sylvain finally piped up. 

Felix didn’t reply, instead his head stared downwards. Looking at his feet before taking a few steps and planting his head on Sylvain's shoulder. Mumbling something under his breath. 

“What did you say?” Sylvain asked, looking down at Felix but keeping his hands his side. 

It went quiet again as Felix nuzzled his face against Sylvain’s chest. 

“... I want to help.” Felix said but kept his voice quiet. 

Sylvain looked down to see Felix's ears turn red. He raised his hands and closed his eyes, burying his head into the other’s hair. 

But he snapped his eyes open. 

“Whoa, hold up!” Sylvain jumped, gently pushing Felix away. “I don’t want to make yo-” 

“You’re not making me do anything... I want to help.” Felix snapped with a heated face as he pushed through, walking into the room. “And I can help without having full blow sex.” 

Sylvain just stood there. 

“Well?” Felix asked, turning back to look at the ginger. 

“Are you a hundred percent sure?” 

“Wouldn’t be standing in your room if I wasn’t.” 

“Could you please just say yes or no.” 

“Yes.” 

Sylvain smiled closing the door behind him. 

“First off, the rules: No biting, only keep your hands by my waist and if you get an erection, I'm leaving.” Felix stated, raising a finger to each rule. 

“Wow... only three? Yeah, I can follow that.” Sylvain smiled. “The third one will been difficult though.” He mumbled to himself before walking up to Felix with his arms stretched out. 

However, Felix pushed his arm out and rested it on Sylvain's chest to stop him from stepping any closer. 

Sylvain stood there confused, looking down at the hand. Feeling the pressure on his chest increase, pushing him back. He began to slowly walk backwards with Felix following him. Looking back up at Felix just in time for his back of his legs hit the frame of the bed, causing him to fall back and sit on the edge of the mattress. 

“Move back a little and spread your legs.” Felix commanded as he removed his jacket, throwing it onto the desk chair. 

Sylvain gulped but nodded as he shifted backwards and opened his legs. He watched as Felix turned around and sat down between his legs. His ass pressing against his groin. 

Sylvain took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a second. “This is dangerous.” He thought. 

He watches Felix lower his head, pulling at his turtleneck slightly before turning to look of Sylvain. 

“You're so unfair. You tell me you like me and then we barely see each other for five years.” Sylvain sulked as he rolled down Felix’s turtle neck, revealing more skin. 

“It’s not my fault. I said that right around the time Edelgard declared war.” 

“But we don’t live that far apart... would could have talked about it.” 

“...Yeah, I guess.” Felix sighed. 

Sylvain took a deep breath, he was inches from Felix's neck. It was bare, not a mark in sight and the scent emitted from him was heavenly. He licked his lips and just inhaled the scent, unsure if he should go forwards. It was so daring for Felix just to walk around without a collar while bandits were roaming the area. 

They were close, extremely close but they've definitely skipped a couple of steps. Felix definitely wasn’t one to show his emotions but to do something like this for him, was heavenly. 

He buried his nose into Felix’s neck anyway, inhaling deeply through his nose. Letting out a groan as he breathed out. 

“Oh Goddess.” Sylvain whined, pressing his nose further. 

The feeling of Sylvain pushing against him made Felix shift in his seat but he didn't dare to pull away. This new sensation made him quiver. He could feel the ginger's hot breath against him as he whispered unintelligible things. 

Large hands grabbed Felix tightly, desperately trying to close the gap. It felt like he was being squeezed for a moment but the hands relaxed with his thumb massaging Felix's back. 

Felix felt less tense from his training earlier and just wanted to lie back with Sylvain and sleep, wrapped up in his scent. 

He held his breath as Sylvain’s throat rumbled before he started to kiss along Felix's nape. Which was soon followed by Sylvain's tongue. Leaning in more with long licks would glide across his neck. Felix would squirm win each lick, trying to hold back the moans. 

Teeth did skim across his neck but it didn’t feel like he needed to worry about it; they wouldn't appear too frequently. 

What was troubling him was how far Sylvain was pushing him down. It wasn’t something that he noticed at first but he was getting closer to his knees by the minutes. 

“Sylvain.” 

The ginger replied with a hum. Too busy wrapped up in the sweet scent. 

“You're going to snap me in two if you don’t stop.” 

Sylvain pulled back to see how far down they’ve gotten. “Maybe that's the plan.” He smirked. 

Felix rolled his eyes and pushed back against the ginger so that they were sitting up right again. 

His eyes wondered down to Sylvain's hands, still holding him with care. He noticed his erect nipples. “Oh Goddess” Felix thought. 

Felix's hands moved on top of Sylvain’s and held onto him. He hesitated but started to pull them under his turtleneck shirt, travelling them up from his waist to his bare chest. 

“Felix! The rul-" 

“Rules can be broken.” 

“But you said-" 

“Don’t make me change my mind.” Felix said as he let his hands slip out from his shirt and rest on Sylvain's thighs. 

His head shot back, letting out a moan as he felt Sylvain focus on his nipples. Pinching and pulling them with no sign of giving up. 

His hands tightened around Sylvain's thighs as his voice began to shake. Each moan would quiver out as he would continue to shift around where he sat. His legs would refuse to keep still as he felt Sylvain suck down on the side of his neck. 

Felix pressed further into the touch, pushing his ass into Sylvain's groin. The ginger groaned as he started to grind into Felix. 

Their moans filled the room . 

“Sylvain.” Felix groaned. 

Sylvain cursed under his breath. He was hard. His erection pressed against Felix. 

But before Felix could say anything, Sylvain pushed him off the bed. He nearly dropped to the floor but was able to regain balance at the last second. 

He turned around to see that Sylvain’s shaft stood tall, creating a tent in pants. 

“Oh Goddess.” Sylvain started, resting his elbows on his knees and his head hanging low. 

“...Sylvain.” 

“Sorry, I should have never-” 

“Sylvain.” 

“Oh, please don’t tell anyone that I got it up just by smelling you.” 

“Sylvain!” 

“What?” Sylvain said as he raised his head. 

“Close your eyes." Felix said, finger curling around the brim of his black turtleneck vest. 

“...I don’t think I want to.” Sylvain replied with hungry eyes. 

“Just do it.” Felix demanded as he pulled his turtleneck over his head. 

“Ok, ok.” Sylvain said, closing his eyes. 

Felix stood in front of Sylvain as he removed his white bishop-sleeved shirt revealing a white undershirt. He hesitated for a second but pulled off the undershirt, letting the cold area dance around his torso. 

He threw the shirt towards Sylvain, letting it land on the ginger’s head. Smiling at the perfect shot before turning his back to the other. 

Sylvain's head rose as he pulled the shirt off his head. His eyes widened to the sight of Felix's lean body. He stared, watching Felix get dressed again before diverted his eyes to look down at the undershirt Felix gave him and smiled. 

He pulled the shirt up to his nose. 

“Hey.” Felix called out. 

“Y-yes!” Sylvain smiled, pulling the shirt away. 

Felix leaned down to kiss Sylvain on the lips. “We... we should talk after your rut is done.” 

“Shame you can’t stay a little longer. I'm sure we could ‘talk’ then.” Sylvain smiled. 

“Very funny but no.” Felix smiled back before walking backwards and turned around to grab his jacket. “If there is a single stain on that, I'm burning it.” He said as he walked out of the door. 

All he could hear was Sylvain laughing as he closed the door behind him. 

As soon as the door was shut, Felix quickly walked to his room. Fumbling to take the keys out of his pocket and into the door. 

Once he was safe, he let out a sigh. Staring at the ceiling, he didn’t need to look down. He could already feel that was straining in his pants. 

“Shouldn't have made that last rule.” He cursed as he unbuttoned them.


End file.
